Mystery Tales Vol 1 14
(gypsy) Supporting Characters: * (Madam Zarga's cat) Antagonists: * Rita * (Rita's partner in crime) Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Death in Vergona | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Listen, You Fool! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Albert Rudley suspects that his wife Lorna has been trying to murder him. Though he suffers from poor hearing, his hearing aid enables him to overhear his wife conspiring with their chauffeur Vincent. Albert learns that the recent string of "near accidents" that he has suffered were actually plots to end his life. Later, Rita asks her husband to go on a boating trip to Canada. Albert knows that she intends on capsizing the boat in the hopes that he will drown, so he takes measures to prevent this. He poisons her drink with a drug that will cause paralysis once she enters the water. He deliberately leaves behind his hearing aid, so that he will have an alibi as to why he could not hear her cries for help. Albert and Lorna row out into the middle of a river and Lorna decides to swimming. As predicted, the poison paralyzes her and she screams in terror. Albert smiles as his boat continues downstream. Unfortunately, without his hearing aid, he cannot hear the sound of rushing water. His boat goes off the edge of a water fall and Albert dies. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Vincent Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = The Twin! | Writer5_1 = Paul S. Newman | Penciler5_1 = Myron Fass | Inker5_1 = Myron Fass | Inker5_2 = Jack Abel | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Twin brothers are always competing with each other but the one who was born first always get's the idea slightly before the other. The later brother decides he's had enough and is going to murder the first born twin, but yet again, he get's the idea just a little slower than the other man. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Marion's Murder! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = George Tuska | Inker6_1 = George Tuska | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A husband is bored with his wife so he kills her and intends to bury her in the cellar, but he forgets that today is their wedding anniversary and when he carries her body down the stairs and turns on the lights, the neighbors are gathered there for a surprise party the wife had arranged. | Appearing6 = | Notes = * "Today I Am a Man!" is reprinted in Beware #3 * "Don't Ever Gyp a Gypsy!" reprinted in Beware #3 * "Marion's Murder" reprinted in Beware #3 * "The Twin!" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #7 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}